Harry Potter and the Malfoy Werewolf
by ElegantButler
Summary: Draco becomes feral after a werewolf bite in his first year. Several years later, he is found with his three children.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Malfoy Werewolf**

**By Axel Ingleson and Darcy Black-Valentine**

-Chapter One-

Flashback: First Year in the Forbidden Forest:

Draco Malfoy trembled in uncertain fear as he realized that he was lost in the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't believe it! Why had he run from Harry and Fang? Oh, right! There was a vampire back there where they were, drinking Unicorn blood.

Well, he'd be happy if someone found him before something did.

Someone did, and Draco was less than pleased to see him.

"Greyback," he stammered. "H-how?"

"I came while I was a wolf. Which I will soon be again."

Draco turned to run. His foot was snagged by a tree root, and he fell. He hit his head on a rock and passed out.

When Firenze brought Harry to Hagrid, the half-giant saw that Malfoy was not with them.

"Firenze," Hagrid said, "one of our students, Draco Malfoy, is still missing in the forest. Would you help me look for him?"

Firenze nodded, and began to search for the missing Draco.

It was almost morning when Draco woke. He was still in the Forbidden Forest. He was badly hurt and lying under a soft silken fabric which he guessed, correctly, was an invisibility cloak. With a wince of pain, he pulled the cloak off of himself, just before Hagrid arrived.

"There yeh are," Hagrid said, sounding relieved. "I wonder why Firenze couldn't find yeh. Well, it's all over now. Yer safe. Let's get yeh home."

Draco, clothes torn to ribbons by Greyback's savage attack, snarled and snapped at Hagrid like a wild animal. The half-giant felt a stab of pity as he realized that whatever had happened had turned Draco feral.

Hagrid tried to stun Draco, but the boy snarled at him and ran off with the swiftness of a wild thing. Unable to catch him, Hagrid returned to his hut.

-Chapter Two-

Draco remained in the Forbidden Forest, beautiful and wild, for the six years that followed. When in wolf form, he was pure white. His human form was equally lovely. His skin was alabaster white and his hair was more white than blond. It was long, too. Trailing down to just above his knees, which was his only covering. This didn't bother him, of course. He was too wild to be concerned about such things.

Snape, Neville, and Ginny were in the Forbidden Forest during one of their detentions together on a night when there was, fortunately, no full moon.

They were collecting plant specimens for a potion when they crossed the path of the feral Malfoy.

Neville was the first one to spot him and began stammering incoherently. He was less afraid nowadays, but being confronted by a feral student (Draco was still considered a student since he had not voluntarily quit Hogwarts) was not something he was expecting.

"Ma- Mal- Mal-" He stammered at the blond. "Malfoy?" he finally managed.

Snape spun around and saw Draco standing there, apparently stunned into immobility by their presence.

Draco sniffed at Neville in curiosity. Then he playfully pawed Snape's nose, much to the Headmaster's chagrin, before dashing off, leaving Ginny and Neville completely bewildered.

Snape followed the feral Slytherin until they were at the mouth of a cave. Then he went inside. When he saw what was there, his jaw dropped.

Three children were playing together in a manner similar to wolf-pups. All three bore a remarkable resemblance to Draco.

"Draco?" Snape asked, as he approached the three boys.

Draco turned and began snapping at Snape.

"Whoa, fella, easy!" Snape coaxed. "I'm not going to hurt your pups. Just relax. Tell you what. I'll go get Hagrid. Okay?"

Snape returned to where Ginny and Neville were waiting. When he got back, he looked at them and explained things to them as they made their way back to the school.

"Draco's a father, or maybe a mother. It's hard to tell with werewolves," he said as the left the forest, "The gender of the wolf isn't always the same as the gender of the witch or wizard. Often a passive wizard will become a female wolf. And Draco's always been somewhat timid."

"Draco," asked Lucius Malfoy. "My son? Dumbledore told me he was dead! And now you're saying, Severus, that my son is a werewolf?! And he's had puppies?!"

"Lucius, Narcissa," Snape said, seeing both of Draco's parents there. "Look, it's not safe to…"

"Where is he?" Narcissa pleaded.

Snape told her. "We were just about to ask Hagrid…"

"That brute?" Narcissa asked, haughtily. "You would have that oaf put his hands on my grandchildren?"

"Grandpuppies, you mean," Lucius scoffed. "Come. We've lived with the belief our son was dead for six years. We may as well keep believing that."

Narcissa stood her ground. "I want to see my grandchildren." She said, pointedly.

"Fine, go and see the puppies if you must. But make sure that when you do, they don't bite you. Werewolves have been known to do that."

"It's still daytime, Lucius," Narcissa pointed out. "I doubt Draco will bite me."

"He's feral," Snape warned. "He tried to bite me just a few minutes ago. He doesn't recognize his fellow wizards. Nor is he able to communicate with us."

"He'll recognize me," Narcissa told him. "I'm his mother after all."

But Draco did not recognize Narcissa. Instead of proudly passing her three grandchildren to her as she had expected, Draco put himself between his mother and his sons, growingly ferociously at her.

"But, I don't understand. I'm his mother, he should recognize me!" Narcissa cried.

"I tried to tell you, but..."

"This is not the time for 'I-told-you-so' "Narcissa snapped.

At this point, Hagrid showed up in the spot where they were. By this point, Narcissa had seen enough. She took out her wand and pointed it at Draco who snarled and snapped at her.

"I wouldn't…" Snape started.

"Stupefy!" Narcissa said.

There was a flash of red light and a whooshing sound then Draco lay unconscious on the forest floor. The children surrounded him, pawing and whimpering. One even went to the extreme and attempted to bite Narcissa, but the other littermates pulled it back.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, woman?" Snape cried.

"I'm taking him and the children back to Malfoy Manor. Now that there are children in the picture, they need a stable home."

Snape saw the gaping hole in this plan, but decided that learning from her mistakes would be better for Narcissa. He stepped back and watched as she cast a sleeping spell over the puppies. She looked at Hagrid and said,

"You. Carry Draco back to the castle."

Realizing that he was outnumbered, Hagrid picked Draco up bridal style, grumbling to himself as he did so, and started toward the castle. Narcissa looked at the two younger kids and snapped,

"You each carry a child, but be careful. If you drop one of them there will be severe consequences."

Neville did as he was told without much complaint, but when Narcissa's back was turned, Ginny mimed vomiting onto the ground before picking up one of the small blond children.

Narcissa picked up the last child and was immediately drawn into the fact that it looked exactly as Draco did when he was that age. As she walked back to the castle, she couldn't help but think that at last, she had a complete family.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Werewolf

**Harry Potter and the Malfoy Werewolf**

**By Axel Ingleson and Darcy Black-Valentine**

-Chapter Three-

Lucius Malfoy stared at his wife.

"You are insane, Narcissa," he told her. "_He_ is going to be here any minute, and you have a family of werewolves living in our basement!"

"_He_," Narcissa said, in no uncertain terms, "is not welcome in my house. If you must entertain your so-called friends, I suggest you use the guest house."

"You would choose a monster over your master?"

"_Your_ Master. Not mine," Narcissa reminded her husband. "And yes, I would choose my son over a monster."

"You should have killed him rather than knock him out," Lucius told her. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I was thinking that Draco is my son," Narcissa said, pointedly.

"He's also mine, Narcissa. And unlike you, I would never let him live with such a terrible affliction."

"He's not yours, Lucius," Narcissa scoffed. "I was pregnant already when we married."

"You… Draco's not…" Lucius blurted out, his voice a mixture of rage and relief. "Well, at least I'm not the father of a pack of wolves. So, tell me, just who did you spawn the little brat for?"

"Draco is mine, and mine alone." Narcissa told him. "I cast a fertility charm on myself so that my family line wouldn't be tainted by yours."

"In that case," Lucius said, "you, your little beast, and your grandpuppies can get out of _my_ house."

"I think we will," Narcissa decided. She went downstairs and was about to retrieve her grandsons when she heard the lock on the cellar door click into place.

Realizing it would take more than the alohamora spell to unlock it, she gathered Draco and her grandsons into a group and held them close while she carefully apparated to Snape's house.

-Chapter Four-

"I am not thrilled," Snape told Narcissa. "I can't even believe you brought them here! You know how I feel about… _them_."

"I know," Narcissa admitted. "But he's your godson, Severus! Surely you can make an exception in this case!"

"You know how dangerous he is!" Snape argued. "A regular werewolf is dangerous enough. But one whose wizard form is _feral_! Narcissa, I really suggest you rethink this."

"If you don't want to help your godson…"

"I didn't say I don't want to," Snape told her. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"You can make wolfsbane potion, can't you?"

"Yes," Snape agreed. "But I don't know what kind of dosage to give a werewolf pup."

"So, you're saying there's nothing you can do for them?"

"For Draco? I can try to give him the wolfsbane potion. But he needs to be conscious to drink it, and as you know, I can't get close enough to give it to him. He tries to bite anyone who approaches him."

Narcissa started to reach down to stroke the long hair of the oldest of the three children. But before she could touch him, Draco woke and began growling at her, placing himself between her and her grandchildren.

"Draco! It's me! Your mother! Their grandmother!"

Draco continued to growl.

Finally, Snape spoke up. "Take them back to the Forbidden Forest," he told her. "That's where they belong. Draco's too wild to be among us any longer. I doubt he even knows how to cast a single spell. He can't even speak anymore."

"You're wrong," Narcissa said. "He knows how to speak. And how to cast a spell. He's just… he's under some kind of enchantment!"

"He is _not_ under a spell," Snape said, firmly. "He's feral. And no spell or conditioning of any kind will change that. We lost him on the night he was bitten. Now bring him back to the Forbidden Forest or you'll regret it."

Narcissa looked down at the boy who had once been her son and his three children. Tears formed in her eyes as she came to the realization that she would have to bring all four of them back. She looked at them all one more time and nodded.

"All right. I'll take them back."

Snape saw the pain in her eyes and realized that he himself was going to miss his godson. Even still, the wild was where Draco and the puppies belonged now. He looked at Narcissa and said,

"Wait until they're all asleep, then I'll help you transport them back to the Forbidden Forest."

She nodded and sat down on the threadbare sofa. Snape waved his wand and a tray with two dusty glasses and a bottle of elf made wine appeared on the rickety old table.

"Have a drink while I fetch the Sleeping Potion."

Snape left the room to get the potion while Narcissa poured a generous amount of wine into one of the glasses. She watched as Draco watched her warily and she moved to the other end of the couch, so as not to scare him. She sipped the blood-red wine and watched the puppies play wrestling with each other.

Snape re-entered the room with a bottle of almost transparent potion. He poured a generous amount into a bowl and placed it on the floor where the puppies and Draco could reach it, then moved back onto the couch near Narcissa. He poured himself a glass of wine and said to her,

"Nothing left to do now except wait."

She nodded and said,

"Indeed."

Her voice seemed frail as if she hadn't used it in a while and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. Mere hours ago, she had thought that she had her family back with her, but now, as she watched the puppies drinking from the bowl, she realized that her family would never be.

Draco soon began to join his offspring, lapping up the water as though he were an animal himself. And this, above all other things, told Narcissa that her son was truly lost to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Werewolf

**Harry Potter and the Malfoy Werewolf**

**By Axel Ingleson and Darcy Black-Valentine**

-Epilogue-

Narcissa wept as she and Snape placed the four sleeping werewolves on the grass in the clearing near Draco's cave. Snape put his hand on her shoulder.

"There's no point in a long goodbye," he told her. "It's better if we go now. We'll see them again someday."

"We?" Narcissa asked.

Snape nodded as he drew her close. "Yes, Narcissa," he told her. "_We_."

Narcissa drew closer to him. She'd always been closer to him than anyone. Even more than her estranged husband.

They stood like that for a moment, until they heard Draco's yawn and realized he was starting to wake up.

"We'd better go," Snape told Narcissa. "They'll be waking up, soon."

Narcissa nodded. They started to apparate when they were drawn back by the first child's whimpering as he tried to wake up Draco.

Draco finally woke. He gave Narcissa and Snape a wary glance. Then he picked up the children and carried them back into the cave. Then he gave Narcissa and Snape one final look before returning to his cave and leaving them alone together.

"It's time to go home," Snape told Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded, then took Snape's arm as they apparated, together, from the clearing.


End file.
